cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilauea
}} Government Kilauea's government is run by David K. Arruda, founder of Arruda Industries in Karakura, his former homeland. Arruda may be the leader, but most of the decisions are made by the Council which contains 100 members, 2- 3 from each of the districts around the country. Languages The offical language of Kilauea is English, during high school students in Kilauea are given some additional language alternatives namely which are Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, and French. Later in College students can choose between the previous languages along with Italian, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Swedish, and Russian. ID System The ID system of Kilauea was taken from the design of the ID systems in Karakura and Uvin The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons DNA is taken and is put into the system with its' name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but they are still called schillings. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify who you are. This was an ingenious invention created by Mechadestroyer and his brother several years ago. Geography The nation of Kilauea is based on the Island of Hawaii. The largest city is located directly on the volcano Kilauea(hence the name of the country). There are several smaller cities located on the coast. Arruda City The nations largest city, Arruda City, it is also the nation's capitol. The city includes the mansion where Lord and Master Arruda lives, and the council chambers. The main population of the city are miners that mine the aluminum in the mountains. Sites to see in Arruda City - National University of Sciences, founded by President Arruda himself shortly after the nation's birth, this once modest college now boasts equal if not better facilities for scientific research than MIT or Oxford. The school is world renown for the development of the "Deep Thought" supercomputer. http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j124/Otaku_Saga/memorial.jpg - FAN War Memorial, Dedicated to the more than 4,000 soldiers and airmen who made the ultimate sacrifice in the FAN War. http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j124/Otaku_Saga/DSC_0551-1.jpg - Japanese Mercenaries Memorial, This statue of a lone samurai is dedicated to the 300 Japanese soldiers of fortune who died in the Great Kilauean War. IMGhttp://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j124/Otaku_Saga/9fb476e3.jpg[/IMG] - Tomb of the Unknown Warrior, an unidentified soldier who fought in the Great Kilauean War is buried here, thousands of visitors come daily to witness the somber and dignified Changing of the Guard ceremony. IMGhttp://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j124/Otaku_Saga/DSC_0003.jpg[/IMG] - The National Theater holds hundreds of concerts, plays, and shows every year. Artists such as U2, Three Dog Night, Gwar, Lordi, Bill Cosby, Carlos Mencia, and Maria Callas have graced it's stage. IMGhttp://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x2/sjmigdol/Hawaii/PICT0011.jpg[/IMG] - The Palace of the Lord and Master, simply referred to as "The Palace", is the personal estate of Lord and Master Arruda. The Arruda family has owned the land the magnificent house sits on since before the country was founded. Kona The nations second largest city, it is the center of knowledge for Kilauea, it includes the largest colleges in the nation. Kona is also Kilauea's biggest tourist attraction, lined by miles of world famous beaches such as Magic Sands, Kahalu'u, Kamehameha Beach, Waikaloa, Kohala, and Kealakekua Bay Sites to see in Kona - One of the first of the world famous L&L restaurants can be found here. - "Magic Sands" A favorite tourist beach and childhood hangout of Lord and Master Arruda. It is world renown for it's "disappearing sand". - Kamehameha Beach, This modest looking beachfront houses a former home of Hawaiian Royalty and ruins of the ancient capital of the Hawaiian Kingdom. - Kohala, Various corporations and the Kilauean government spent billions of dollars on the world's first "Mega Resort" Described by some as "The closest you'll ever get to Utopia", this 90 square mile paradise contains the Mauna Kea, the world's most opulent resort, as well as the finest casinos, malls, and restaurants you'll find on Earth. Hilo Hilo is the commercial and industrial center of Kilauea. Sites to see in Hilo IMGhttp://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j124/Otaku_Saga/S5001688.jpg[/IMG] - The Kilauea Military Academy, the training school for all citizens who wish to defend their country in Kilauea's armed forces - Arruda Industries International HQ, here you can glimpse into the world of tomorrow. Free tours of the 42 acre complex are given daily. Try a pair of OmniSkates or watch robots put together a full sized car in under 60 seconds. Allies Allies are Karakura, Uvin, Domina Guru, and Otaku Nation Kilauea is currently a part of IRON Karakura Kilauea was a colony for the nation of Karakura, and the citizens for the colony petitioned for the colony to be declared independent of Karakura, which Karakuran President Helios decided to allow due to the fact that they were already in one war, and didn't need a war for the Independence of Kilauea. Therefore, the independence of Kilauea came peacefully, and the new nation was able to help out Karakura in the war. Sports and The Pacific Games As sports are a major part of life in Kilauea, as well as the other nations of the Pacific League, Kilauea takes plenty of pride in it's athletes. Professional leagues and teams pepper the map, but only the best compete in what is called "Division 1" of: the Kilauean Football League, the National Basketball League of Kilauea, the Kilauean Soccer League, the Kilauean Hockey League, and the Kilauean Baseball League. KFL Teams: Arruda City Titans Kona Waves Hilo Crossfire Honoka'a Dragons Waimea Paniolos Captain Cook Explorers Kohala Royals Hawi Warriors NBLK Teams: Arruda City Blues Kona Dolphins Hilo Sharks Honoka'a Waipio's Waimea Bulls Captain Cook Pirates Kohala Gold Hawi Hawks KSL Teams: Arruda City FC Kona Kickers Hilo City FC Honoka'a United FC Waimea Stars Captain Cook Kohala Outlaws Hawi Mongoose KHL Teams: Arruda City Soul Kona Marlins Hilo Stealth Honoka'a Ironmen Mauna Kea Ice Captain Cook Voyagers Kohala Aces Hawi Hogs KBL Teams: Arruda City Rockets Kona 'Quakes Hilo Steel Honoka'a 9 Waimea Wranglers Captain Cook Storm Kohala Humpbacks Hawi Hunters The Pacific Games are where Kilauea and its allies take part in a month long event to celebrate the continuing friendly relations among the nations. Each nation puts forth a team for each of the sports played in the games. There is a tournament for each sport, with the winners, and runners up receiving medals and trophies. Tournaments Include: Each nation must put up two teams, comprised of the best in their nation, for division one and two -American style football -Soccer -Basketball -Baseball -Hockey -Track Each nation must put up three or more teams -Shooting (3 Teams/ 3 max) -Paintball (7 Teams/ 7 max) -Cybersports (15 Teams/ 15 max)